Dancer Girl
by HikaruHitachiinIsMyBitch
Summary: This story is about a girl, Aoko who is a transfer student from in USA. She has the go to Ouran where she meets the host club. Will she survive the host club? Will there be romance? Hate? Parties? Who knows? It's up to me.
1. Mad Cousins and Host Clubs

(I put a lot of info into this chapter in next chapter won't have as much. So, bear with me.)

A girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair was lead to a bedroom by a older grayed haired maid with her hair in a bun.

"Here is where you will by staying, Aoko (means blue child)," said the grayed haired maid as they walked into a room.

The bedroom was gorgeous. The walls were painted lavender to match the silk sheets on the bed. The comforter was a dark purple. There was a huge wooden dresser with a flower design carved into the side of it. The wooden night stand had lilies on it.

"Thank you, Jin (means tenderness)," whispered the girl still the awe of how nice the room was.

The maid, Jin smiled, and left the girl, Aoko all alone.

"This place is amazing." She said to herself sitting her suitcase on the bed, and walking out of the room to look around the house.

All the hallways in the house where painted a soft cream color.

Aoko is a commoner so her uncle's grand mansion was a new thing for her.

"I can't believe I get to stay here." She smiled to herself.

(Hey, in case you haven't figured it out…the words in the "( )" is me…The Author talking.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoko walked down the halls of Ouran Academy.

She was dressed in the boys' uniforms with and the blue jacket was too big for her. She also was wearing big white skull earrings which she had got the trouble for wearing.

"Hey Aoko!" She heard someone say.

She turned around to see her older cousin Ishtar running at her.

"Aoko, you left your backpack in the library. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ishtar sighed handing Aoko her black backpack.

Ishtar's dark hair goes to the small of her back and is always in a high ponytail. Ishtar's eyes were a dark brown.

She's normally happy but very easy to piss off.

Ishtar was wearing the girls' uniform that fitted perfectly on her body.

"Ishtar looks great in the girl's uniform," Aoko thought. "She said I would too but I'm NOT going to wear that uniform even if-._ "_

"Earth to Aoko." Ishtar yelled waving her hand in front of Aoko face to get her attention. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No." Aoko said bluntly.

Ishtar sighed. "I said that I think I should take your earrings off. They look tacky."

"No way, I'm not taking them off." Aoko shook her head.

"Then let me" Ishtar starting taking one of the earrings off.

"No." Aoko took a step back.

"Stop being a pain or you'll die." Ishtar hissed at her.

"I'll take that chance." Aoko started running knowing that Ishtar would follow.

"Stop being a bitch!" She heard Ishtar yell from behind.

"Damn, these shoes hurt my feet," Aoko thought as she ran down the north hallway.

(Yay! The host club is coming in soon! Yay! Oops, I ruined the next part.)

Still running she slipped off her shoes and put them in her backpack.

She looked behind her and saw Ishtar was arm length away.

She ran into the nearest room.

She ran into the room so quickly she didn't even notice the rose petals that came out when she opened the door.

She almost closed the door but Ishtar's arm stopped it.

Aoko backed away from the door as Ishtar came into the room.

Both of them to caught up in what is going on between them to notice other people are in the room.

"Now stop being a bitch and come here." Ishtar yelled at Aoko, who was up against the wall. Ishtar gripped her neck and giving it a small squeeze cutting off her air for a second.

"Damn." Aoko whispered taking a breath. "If you want my earrings off so bad…"Aoko took off her earrings throwing them aside. "Happy Ishtar?"

Ishtar smiled and nodded.

"Princesses shouldn't fight like that," They heard some guy say.

They turned and saw him watching Aoko carefully.

He was blonde, with purplish eyes.

Ishtar brushed.

"Who are you?" Aoko said looking up at him.

"I'm Suon Tamaki, my dear, and who are you?" He said cupping her chin in his hand and brought his face closer to hers.

"Personal space," she yelled pushing him away.

Tamaki had a questioned look on his face.

"She's Labor Aoko. She transferred here from Kennebunkport, Maine, USA, "said a guy with black hair and glasses.

He was reading off a laptop screen. "She has an A average. Her school's dance team won 2nd place at the National Dance team with a dance routine she helped make up last year. She likes emerald green, peaches, music, animals, and scary movies. Her mom is the famous photographer, Labor Hide. He dad, Labor Forrest is a college Professor."

'Wow, that was all on the internet?" Aoko asked him.

"Yes, all on your old school web site," he answered her.

"May I ask who you are?" She said studying him.

"Ootori Kyoya," he said.

"Nice to meet you," she smiling.

"So you're a dancer? Dance for us," yelled two red headed twins.

"Maybe later," Aoko said wondering if she should be delighted that they wanted her to dance or if she should be freaked out seeing that she didn't know them.

Aoko noticed one twin had his hair parted to the left and the other had his parted to the right.

(I haven't talked in a while. So I felt like talking. Hi everyone! Who just told me to shut up? You're mean. No more talking.)

"I'm Hitaiichin Kaoru. If you're wondering," said the twin with his hair parted to the left.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"And I'm Hitaiichin Hikaru,' said the twin with his hair parted to the right.

He smirked at her.

A short blonde boy who holding a bunny, was came up to her.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukui (Hunny)." He said smiling.

"And that is Morionozuka Takashi (Mori)." He said pointing at a very tall quiet boy.

Takashi nodded at her.

Aoko pointed to a boy with brown hair & eye, and was about as tall as her.

It seemed like he was trying not to be noticed.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"He looks very girly. He's probably a she."Aoko thought.

"That's Fujioka Haruhi," said Kyoya.

Haruhi smiled at her.

Aoko gave a small smile back.

"Do you want some cake, Aoko?!?!?" Hunny asked tugging at her sleeve.

"Sure." She smiled down at him.

She looked over at Ishtar who was talking to Tamaki, and watching Aoko closely at the same time.

Ishtar smiled at her getting a smile from Aoko in return.

Aoko was dragged to a table by Hunny, and given some cake.

Hunny instantly started eating his.

Aoko took a bite out of hers.

"What with your uniform?" She heard the twins say.

"You should see our mother she will help you with you style problem?" Hikaru said poking her.

"Your jacket is way too big, and you aren't even wearing shoes." Kaoru said sitting next to her on one side and Hikaru on the other.

"And your hair…It's messed up." Hikaru pulled at it lightly.

"But your eyes are beautiful." They said in unison leaning on her slightly looking at her bright blue eyes.

The twin leaning on Aoko made her feel awkward.

Aoko stood up accidentally making the twins fall over hitting their heads together.

She walked out the room hearing Hunny yell for her to come again tomorrow.

"As if." She said to herself.


	2. Broken Lamps and Debts

Aoko had her head laying on her school desk slowly falling asleep listening to the teacher talk.

She jumped when she heard the teacher slam his fist on her desk.

"Sorry." She said weakly. Her heart beating fast from the scare.

"Falling asleep in class…makes me wonder how you got a scholarship." The teacher said chuckling. "Don't do it again." He firmly yelled.

Aoko nodded.

"Is chemistry that boring?" The teacher asked looking at the class, but everyone knew he was talking to Aoko.

"No." She answered embarrassed and looked at the ground.

Just then the bell rang.

"Class, remember to do your homework." The teacher yelled as people rushed to get out of the class.

Aoko sighed as she got out of the class.

She heard laughing behind her.

"Nice one, Dancer Girl." The Hitachiin twin laughed.

"My name's Aoko not Dancer Girl." She hissed at them.

They linked arms with her.

"Dancer Girl is feisty." They said in unison making their hands like cat claws, clawing at her.

She pushed them off of her begin to walk out the school's front door, but was pulled back.

"Come hang out with the club," said Hikaru who had pulled her back.

She sighed deeply. "Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Aoko!" Hunny yelled excitedly as Aoko and the twin walked into the room.

Aoko was tackled down by Hunny.

"Hey, Hunny." She smiled at him as she got up.

Tamaki walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Hello, princess." Tamaki greeted her.

"Hello to you too, princess." She smiled joking with him.

"You just called me a girl." He whined as he curled up in a dark corner.

"No, no, it was a joke." She poked him in the head.

"Not a nice joke." He pouted.

"I'm sorry." She laughed at his behavior, and stopped poking him in the head.

He smiled up at her. "It's okay, my princess." He got up happily, and got close to Aoko.

"I need my space." She said pushed him off of her, and walked away to eat cake with Hunny and Mori.

"Ha. Ha. Daddy got dissed," laughed the twins, who had been watching the scene.

Tamaki curled up in the corner again. "Is there something wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself over and over.

"Will you calm down? There is nothing wrong with you." Kyoya chuckled from his seat. "You have customers to attend to, now."

"Oh, yes, yes." Tamaki said getting and brushing himself off walking away to his customers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Aoko asked Haruhi as they sat talking.

Haruhi smiled. "Sure, anything."

"Why is a girl like you in the Host Club?" Aoko sipped some of her tea.

Haruhi didn't say anything for a moment not looking shocked that Aoko figured out she was a girl.

"I broke a very expensive vase, and I'm paying a debt. You are actually the first girl to figure out I was a girl." Haruhi finally said.

Aoko sighed. "Well, then rich girls must be either stupid or blind if they can't figure out you're a girl."

Haruhi nodded. "Rich guy are slow too. Tamaki was the last in the club to figure out I was a girl."

"He must be very slow then." Aoko laughed.

"Hey, that is mean," yelled Tamaki, who had heard her say he was slow, from a corner.

Aoko laughed again.

She looked around the room.

Hunny was asleep. Mori was reading something. Kyoya was editing the host club's web site. Tamaki was pretend sobbing in the corner. The twins were…Wait, where's the twins?

"BOO!" She heard them yell from behind her.

Aoko jumped.

(Ha, they scared her.)

The twins laughed.

"That was not funny!" She yelled at them chasing them around the room.

She tripped over her own feet rolling forward hitting something. She had ran into a table, and the beautiful lamp that was sitting on it was now on the floor in a million pieces.

"Ow! My arm!" She yelled getting up and brushing herself off. She noticed a big bruise on her arm.

"Let me kiss it better." Hikaru smirked kissing her bruise. "Better?"

"No!" Aoko sighed deeply.

"You broke the lamp." Kaoru pointed out picking up a piece of the lamp looking at it.

Kyoya walked over to the scene. "That lamp was $40,000."

"$40,000? I don't have that kind of money." Aoko yelled at him picking up the pieces of lamp.

Tamaki had left his corner to see what was going on. "Well then, I guess you'll have to pay us back some other way."

"This isn't going to be good." Haruhi said to herself and helped Aoko pick up pieces.


	3. Maiding and Skating

"Maid!" Hikaru yelled ringing a bell.

Aoko stomped over to him. "What?" She asked bitterly.

She had been taking orders from the Host Club all day. She had been hearing "Aoko do this" and "Aoko do that" for that long was annoying.

"Get Kaoru and I some tea." He smirked at her.

"And some cookies too." Kaoru added.

Aoko stomped away from them. She was stopped by someone hugging her. "Awwwww, she is so cute when she's angry!" Tamaki said still hugging her.

"Get off of me!" Aoko screamed shoving him off of her. "Leave me…ALONE!" She walked away from him.

Tamaki looked at him customer. "Why is she so mean?" He asked her tearing up. "You're the one who can understand, right?"

His customer brushed and nodded.

"Silly girl." Aoko whispered under her breath, and sat down at a table with Kyoya.

She lain her head on the table. "Thank god it's Friday. I don't have to deal with you guys this weekend." She closed her eyes and sighed relaxing.

Kyoya shook her head. "Actually, we are taking our customer to my family's indoor ski resort, and we'll need you to serve them."

Aoko's head shot up. "What? But, But, I…" She said loudly. "Ahhhhh, I don't want to go." She groaned.

"You're the one who agreed to be our server and maid in order to pay us back for breaking that lamp." Kyoya pointed out.

"I hate my life…" Aoko groaned laying her head on the table again.

"Maid! Where is our tea and cookies?" The twins yelled from their table.

"Up your butts." She mumbled under her breathe. "They're coming!" She yelled to them putting on a fake smile to hide how tired and annoyed she was.

She got two cups of tea and some cookies.

'No, no, Ko (the nickname Hunny gave her), come have sweets with me and Bun-Bun." Hunny yelled from the sweets table holding his stuffed bunny.

"Um…" She looked at him.

"Aoko, let me help you carry that." Haruhi said taking the plate of cookie.

"Thanks." Aoko smiled.

"She's so cute when she smiles!" Tamaki said excited from the couch watching her.

"Thanks…" She smiled slightly.

"Yes, Ko is cute when she smiles!" Hunny yelled excited eating cake. "Don't you think so, Takashi (Mori)?" Hunny looked at him.

Mori nodded.

"Maid, our tea." The twins said looking at her.

Aoko realized that she was at the twins table. "Oh, yes." She handed them their tea, and Haruhi handed them the cookies.

"So, are you going skiing this weekend?" Aoko asked Haruhi as they started walking away.

"I have to." Haruhi sighed. "Are you?"

Aoko shrugged. "I think I'll fake being sick. So I don't have to serve."

Haruhi nodded. "You know they'll go to your house and come get you to go."

Aoko looked at her. "They will?"

She nodded. "Probably."

"I'll take that chance." Aoko said smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you guys can leave." Aoko said to the Host Club as she swept the floor.

"You know the janitor can get that." Kyoya said to her.

"But we made the mess, and since I'm your 'maid'. I have to clean it up." She smiled at them.

Haruhi got up. "Well, I have to go home and cook dinner. See you tomorrow." She waved as she walked out the door.

"We should all be going." Kyoya said standing up.

Aoko shook her head. "Well, I'm not leaving until I'm done sweeping."

Hunny nodded "I'm staying if Ko's staying."

Mori nodded.

The twins sighed. "You're boring us, Aoko. Let go do something fun."

She looked at them. "Like what?"

They smirked. "We can think of many things."

She sighed deeply shaking her head.

Tamaki looked at the twins. "That is no way to talk to a lady."

"Oh, Tamaki like you know how to talk to a lady." Aoko said sweep the trash in the dust pan.

Tamaki teared up. "Meany."

Aoko threw the trash away. "Aw, I'm sorry…have a hug." She hugged him.

Tamaki looked at her confused but smiling.

"You done cleaning, Ko?" Hunny asked excitedly.

She nodded. "Yep. Now, let go do something."

"What?" Hunny said walking with her out the door.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at the club. "Any ideas?"

"What do commoners do for fun?" Tamaki asked.

"We could go skating." She suggested.

"Ok." Hikaru said as they all walked out the school.

"Yay, skating!" Hunny said happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, the skating rank." Aoko said as she walked in the big front doors of the rank.

Tamaki looked around. "So, this is what commoners do for fun." He asked her.

She nodded. "Yep, let's go rent some roller skates."

Tamaki looked her confused. "We have to wear skates that other people have worn?"

She nodded. "No, we're renting skates that moon men have used."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"It's gross that we have to wear skates that have touched people's fungus feet." The twin said.

Aoko sighed. "Whatever." She walked up to the counter. "Size seven." She told the guy there.

After everyone had their rollers skates, and where done complaining about that they had to wear skates worn by other people they finally started skating.

Aoko stepped onto the skating rank and fell before she could start skating. "Ow…"

The twin smiled at her trying to hold back their laughs.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked helping her up.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"I think she needs help skating." Kaoru noted. Hikaru grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Let us help you." They whispered taking her hands.

She smiled. "Thanks."

They started skating slowly, and "Believe by Nami Tamaki" started playing.

"Kotoba mitsukararezu omowazu fureta katasaki  
Kimi wa nanimo iwazuni tsumetaku furihodoku  
Honno sasaina gokaikara osanai aiwa kuzureteku  
Sonna kanashii kaowa mitakunai," went the song.

The twins started to skate faster; Aoko was keeping up.

They started to skate even faster.

As they skated Aoko fell; Hikaru tried to catch her but ended up going down as well.

"You okay, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked him.

Hikaru nodded. "I'm fine." He turned his head to looks at Aoko. "Are you okay?"

Aoko turned to looked at him to found out their faces where centimeters a part. She quickly got up blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kaoru helped Hikaru up. Both of them chuckling.

"I think we make her nervous, Kaoru." Hikaru said smirking.

Kaoru nodded. "She may have a little crush."

"How cute." They said in unison. "Maybe a threesome is in order."

Aoko shook her head. "No, I don't have a crush you two. I don't even have a crush on one of you."

"Liar." Hikaru said cupping her chin in his hand making her look at him. "We know the truth." He kissed her lips for a second before letting her go

"You aren't a very good liar." Kaoru said kissing her cheek, and skating off with Hikaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! My butt hurts!" Aoko said sitting down at a table with a drink.

Kyoya chuckled. "It should you fell on it ten times this evening."

She shrugged. "So, I'm a little rusty at skating. No big deal."

Hunny yawned. "I'm sleepy." He leaned on Mori and started falling asleep.

Kyoya nodded. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

"We're having fun with Aoko." The twins said hugging Aoko. "I just wish my brother wasn't here so we could have even more fun," Hikaru whispered in her ear.

She blushed laughing. "Um…yeah…Hey, where's Tamaki?"

Mori looked around. "He's still skating."

Aoko nodded. "Well, someone go get him so I can go home. I'm very tired." She yawned.


	4. Kissing and Skiing, Part One

"Wake up, lazy ass." Aoko heard someone say in her ear. She shifted in her sleep not wanting to wake up. It was still morning too early to wake up on a Saturday. Well, in her opinion anyways.

She opened her eyes to see her charming cousin, Taro. His charming way reminded her much of the guys in the host club. Maybe he could join the club when they needed new members.

Taro had dark brown hair like his sister, Ishtar, but instead of having brown eyes like her; he had green. Taro was taller then Aoko by a foot. He was 14, but looked more like a 16 year old. Taro was grinning at her.

"Go to hell." She said getting up and pushing past him to get out the door. She didn't want to get up, but did anyways. If she hadn't Taro would have grabbed her by the feet and pull her from the bed. She walked out the door heading down the stairs to the dining room.

"Already there, Aoko, already there." He said following her down the stairs grinning at his own joke. "Oh, and by the way, you have guests. They are in the living room."

Aoko stopped in the middle of the stairs turning to him. "Who did they say they were?!?" She hoped it wasn't the club. They had came to take her to that resort, but she didn't want to go.

"Why do you seem upset that you have guests?" He questioned her.

She put her hands behind her head and forced a smiled. "I'm not upset. I just wanted to know who my guests were."

"Well, here they come." He said evilly grinning at her.

"Oh yes, Ishtar, we can wait for Taro to bring her down." Aoko heard Tamaki say.

"You guy can wait at the bottom of the stairs. I'll wait with you." Ishtar told Tamaki as they walked into the main room.

(Ha. They got her.)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aoko ran around the ski café of Kyoya's family's indoor ski resort. The club had assigned her to waitress at the café. She had been mad at them. First, they dragged her out of her house to go to some stupid indoor ski resort. Then they make her waitress the resort's café all day. Her angry had died after two hours of working.

"Oh, darling, could we have some more sugar for our tea?" Hikaru asked her from across the crowded room. He and Kaoru had come in just to annoy her, but it wasn't working. This was third time they asked for more sugar. She brought some to them every time even though they didn't actually need it. Maybe it was so he and Kaoru could talk to her without her getting in trouble with the head waiter. She didn't know why but she felt that Hikaru had a crush on her. She kind of liked him back.

She smiled at him. "Oh, yes, I'll bring it to you very quick." Then turned walking into the good smelling kitchen hurriedly because she had many customers to serve not just the twins. She smiled as she thought about Hikaru liking her and grabbed some sugar packets.

"Thank you, dear," The twins said unison grinning when she returned with the sugar. Hikaru seemed to be grinning more that Kaoru.

She nodded starting to walk off when Hikaru grabbed her arm. He smirked.

"Wait, you have something on your cheek." He pulled stood up pulling Aoko close to him, and before she could ask what it was he gently licked it off. "You have some more of it on your lips too." He said smirking kissing her. He licked her lips maybe hoping she would part them so he could sweetly French her. He wrapped his arms around her waist like he was protecting her, and held her closer to his body feeling her warmth. (Creepy…twitch)

Without thinking Aoko draped her arms around his neck, and parted her lips. She was enjoying the moment. As he slide his tongue into her mouth she came to her senses. She broke the kiss. "W-we…um…can't d-do this…h-here," She said nervously blushing a deep red. She looked away to hide how happy she was, and how badly she was blushing.

He smiled blushing a dark pink. "Yeah, I got a little carried away. Sorry." He put his hand on her cheek making her look at him. He laughed when she saw how deeply she was blushing.

She smiled. "It's fine. I didn't mind." She placed her hand over his hand on her cheek.

He smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind doing this again sometime." He kissed her other cheek. "You know you can stop blushing," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded laughing lightly at herself her cheeks turning a soft pink. She smiled as her and Hikaru both leaned in to kiss again.

Kaoru coughed loudly gaining their attention, and stopping them from kissing. He was grinning; he probably thought the scene before him was quite funny. "How about we go skiing?"


	5. Kissing and Skiing, Part Two

Aoko shot up looking at the room around her

Aoko shot up looking at the room around her. She was on a couch in the V.I.P lounge at Kyoya's family's indoor ski resort. She was confused. She was just with Hikaru and Kaoru in the café. How the hell did she end up here? The door opened loudly making her jump and the whole host club walked in. She quickly lain back down and smiled at them. She got a smile in return from each of member.

"Ko!" Hunny yelled running into the room to hug her tightly. "Are you okay?" He sat on her stomach hurting her.

"Am I okay? What happened?" She asked looking at Hunny questionly and confused. She pulled Hunny off of her and sat him down next to her.

Hunny frowned. "Don't you know? You slipped on something and fell really hard on the kitchen floor when you were getting tea for…Hikaru and Kaoru. You have been unconscious for two hours now. We were about to take you to the hospital until we found out you were awake." He explained to her in his cute little voice. He smiled at her at the end of his explanation.

She nodded and leaning on the pillows behind her. "So, kissing Hikaru was all a dream…" She thought staring at the ceiling. She frowned sighing sadly. "All just a totally awesome dream." She said accidentally her thought out loud.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked looking over at Aoko from the chair by the couch that she was in. "What was all just a totally awesome dream?"

"Yeah, what was a totally awesome dream?" Kaoru wanted to know. He was leaning against the wall with Hikaru.

"I bet it was about us and our sexiness." Hikaru smirked at her. Kaoru joined his smirk.  
(The twins! They're so hot. –fan girl moment- They're mine. Muhahahahahahaha! They're not mine. I'm sad now…)

Aoko blushed a deep shade of red. "Well, it was about one of you." She whispered quietly hoping no one heard the comment but of course they did. She covered she face and blushed even deeper.

Tamaki seemed very displeased with her saying this. "Father, does not want any talk about this. Aoko doesn't have any dreams about any guys. Aoko, my daughter, has a mind that is innocent and pure that thinks no thing of that kind." He glared at the twins hugging Aoko protective.

The twins laughed when Aoko pushed Tamaki off of her and onto the ground yelling at him that it was a normal dream not a sex dream. "See she doesn't like you. She likes us." The twins chuckled holding her, one on each side. "She loves us way more than you." The twins laughed.

"You like me the most though, right?" Hikaru whispered in her ear brushing his cheek against hers. (No, she likes me the most. So, kiss me as--…nose.)

She smiled shyly and blushed a light shade of pink. "Um….yeah." She nodded. She always seemed to get uncomfortably shy around Hikaru. Did she like him? Of course not…wait, does she? The twins hugged her tightly. They were almost on top of her.

Kyoya sighed. "So, are we going skiing or am I going to go alone while you all stand around in here?"

Aoko got away from the twins running for cover behind Mori. Mori just looked at her for a moment emotionless. He turned away looking back at some wall.

(Why is Mori staring at a wall when he could be looking at your mom?...What?)

Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand. He ran over to Aoko almost clutching hers. "I get to ski with Ko, Haruhi, and Takashi." He said smiling.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I get Aoko." He proclaimed taking Aoko from Hunny. "She's mine and Kaoru." He hissed as him and Kaoru each put an arm around her shoulders. 

Tamaki shook his head. "NO! I GET SKI BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS!" He announced loudly…very loudly. (I would slap him and tell him to 'shut up'. I'm so mean.)

Aoko sighed slipped away from the twins. She grabbed Haruhi's hand. She walked toward the door grabbing Kyoya's hand as they left the room. The rest of the club followed behind dumbfounded.

"Where are you leading us?" Kyoya asked as they went through the café. He slipped his hand away but still walked beside Aoko and Haruhi.

"We are all going skiing together. I want to hang with the two hosts who don't talk to me much besides Mori." She answered hurrying into the experiment building to get her ski gear.

(Dear god, the first half was long.)

--\

Aoko sat with Kyoya and Haruhi on the ski lift. It was the third time they had gone to the top of the faux mountain. They were still telling her about what crazy things happened before she became a maid. "So, what happened after Mori told Hunny that?" Aoko asked as they told her the story of Hunny not being aloud to have sweets. "Well, Hunny flipped him and Mori, ofcourse, asked for forgiveness." Kyoya told her recalling the scene.

Aoko nodded she wouldn't have thought of Mori as someone who would ask to be forgiven. She also didn't know Hunny was that strong. "Wow, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with Hunny." She thought to herself. She turned around to wave at Hunny and Mori, who were sitting behind her. (Ha. Hunny hears them talking telling a story about him.)."Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask, why did your customers leave?" She asked Kyoya when she turned back around.

Before Kyoya could answer her question, Hunny answered it for him. "We told them that something very important came up and that they needed to leave." He smiled even though Aoko wasn't looking at him. So, now everyone knew he was listening to their conversation.

After a day of skiing, Aoko was glad to be dropped off at home. "Bye, everyone." Aoko said after getting a hug from the twins and stepping out of the car. She ran to the front porch sitting next to her cousins' cat on the stairs.

(The ending sucked, but I was rushing to finish.)


	6. Eating and Hiding

Aoko was running around the yard with Taro, his big buff friend, and some super skinny model type girl. They were playing hide and seek. Aoko had just been found and the big buff guy was carrying her over his head. He was threatening to drop her on top of Taro to kill him. Everyone was laughing like idiots. "Please, let me down, please," Aoko said after the laughter died.

They were stuffing their faces with pocky, and sushi about an hour later. "Hey! You ate my pack of key lime pocky!" Aoko yelled at Taro about to beat him up. "You're the one who wasn't watching your food." He told her wiping off the corners of her mouth with a napkin and flicked her nose. She glared at him and sighed deeply turning away. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw how much food the skinny girl had. It must have been twice her body weight.

Aoko waved as she watched Taro's friends leave. "They seemed nice." She stated when they were gone. "Do you have this much fun with the club?" Taro asked as he closed the front door. "Most of the time, but it's a different type of fun the club has." She answered yawning just realizing how tired she was. Her head still hurt from yesterday's fall. They heard a car pull up then car doors close. They looked at each other and both of them shrugged. Taro looked out the window quickly and whispered, "Speak of the devil." Aoko pouted, "I don't want to see them today." He laughed as she ran upstairs to hide. She found a great place to hide in the bottom of a linen closet behind some boxes that had a curtain hiding them. (What is with me and hiding?)

Taro answered the door before Tamaki could ring the bell. "Come on in." He told them smiling. "Where is the small dark haired person?" He asked noticing they weren't with the group. "Oh, Haruhi is at home." Someone answered he didn't know who. "Where is dancer girl?" The twins asked walked around the parlor. "She's hiding somewhere," Taro said as if it was nothing. "Why?" The tall dark quiet one (Mori) asked. "She doesn't want to see you guys today," Taro laughed pointing up the stair. "You can find you upstairs." Hunny stopped his tearing eye look that he started when he heard Aoko didn't want to see them. He grabbed Mori's hand leading him upstairs. Kyoya sighed making himself comfortable at the table in the room. "Whoever finds her first gets her to themselves for a whole day!" The twins shouted running up the stair. Tamaki quickly followed going in the opposite direction of them.

(By the way, Taro doesn't know everyone's name or he forgot their names. That isn't funny. =(…)

Aoko had been sitting in the closet in the closet for about two hours. Her whole body was numb and was she was about to fall asleep for the second time. She could hear Tamaki shouting for his youngest daughter and the twins calling for Dancer Girl. Hunny was telling Mori he going leaving for a second to go to the restroom which was right next to the closet. She couldn't believe how many times they had opened and closed the door. She hoped they would leave the house soon. She heard the twins and Tamaki voices faded. Hunny was still in the restroom which meant Mori was right outside in closet door. She had to be really quite. The problem with this was that she had to sneeze badly. Unable to hold it she sneezed a loud sneeze which everyone knew was hers. When Mori opened the door, she held her breath and as he moved away the curtain and pulled out the box that would reveal her legs. She felt him grab one of her legs gently pulling her out. The next thing she knew she was sitting in front of him. Just then, Hunny came out and called. "Takashi found Ko!" He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. The twins and Tamaki quickly came running. "Awwww, Mori gets to spend a whole day with Aoko!" All three of them whined.

(I bet you wished she was never found so she couldn't have any of the host. You wanted her to die in that closet…how rude.)

A few minutes Aoko had changed into a red summer dress and had low pig tails. "She's so cute!" Tamaki squealed when she walked down the stairs. "Aoko should always dress this cute," Hunny agreed. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm adorable." She finished putting on her red converses. "Come on, let's go…wherever we are going." "We're going to Haruhi's for lunch." Kyoya answered as everyone walked out the door and got in the car.

"Does she know we are coming?" Aoko questioned as she looked out her window watching people walk in the street go by. "No…but who doesn't love surprises?" Hikaru said as he sat besides chatting with Kaoru. "I think we should call her. Haruhi doesn't seem like a surprise kind of girl." She started to pull out her phone to call when it was knocked out of her hand. "Hey! Who did that?" She looked around but didn't see anyone with her phone. "Where the hell is it?" She got up from her seat and searched the floor. "Fine, then." She sat back down and glared at everyone the rest of the way.

(Everyone is so mean to Aoko. Like they are to me… = [. Emo moment, please.)

Aoko stood behind Kyoya trying to see around him when he let her in front. "Thanks," She said smiling as Tamaki knocked on Haruhi's front door. A normal looking woman answered to door. Glaring at Tamaki she said. "Hello." The voice of the lady was manly through so Aoko figured she...well, he must have been an okama. "Hi!" He said spotting her. "Are you one of Haruhi's friends?" Aoko nodded, "Yes, sir." "I'm so glad that Haruhi has some female friends at Ouran. You are very cute, by the way. " She blushed, she never did know how to reaction to complements. She suddenly heard Haruhi's voice behind the man. "Dad, who are you-…" Her voice trailed off when she saw everyone. "Konnichiwa." Aoko spoke and Hunny yelled at the same time. Haruhi smiled at them. "Can you we come in, please?" Tamaki asked who had surprisingly been quiet. "Yes, you can." She answered reluctantly.

Aoko took a little longer to take off her shoes than everyone else because she had to untie them. By the time she walked into where they were sitting, the only place to sit was next to Hikaru. She quietly took her sit as they all waited for the water to start boiling for them to make tea. She reached for a cookie and had taken a bite when she noticed that Hikaru was looking at her. "What?" She asked after swallowing. "Nothing, dancer girl." He smiled. "No, seriously, and you know don't like being called' dancer girl'." She shot him an annoyed look. "I like seeing how you react when I call you that." He laughed. "I have the tea and sugar." Haruhi declared walking in the room. "Why didn't you ask for my help?" Aoko questioned her as she watched her set the cups and pot on the table. "You were talking to Hikaru," she smiled. Aoko grabbed a few cups from the tray handing one to Hikaru and Kaoru, who was sitting next to him. She filled her with green tea after they had filled theirs. "Would you like some sugar, Hikaru?" She asked dropping a spoon of sugar into her cup. He answered her grinning, "It depends on what kind." She shook her head, "The kind that makes things sweeter like cakes and lemonade." Oh…" He said taking to sugar from her.

Aoko uncaringly leaned against Tamaki yawning. The rest of the afternoon was very tiring. After finishing the tea, everyone went to the market with Haruhi. Then, they said 'bye' to Mr. Fujioka. Also, Haruhi with the help of Aoko made Tendon. The boys praised them for their hard work. Then, they want for an hour long walk and the boys talked to everyone that they passed. "Soooo…." She said sitting up moving her legs off of Kyoya's lap. (HOE!) "When am I spending this day with Mori? Because I would rather not have him just show up at my house, I would like to know." "He's coming tomorrow!" Hunny yelled after Mori had said something in his ear. "Oh, okay." She whispered. "I don't know that I could do that." No one had heard her though.

( The next one will be a Christmas special. I'll work REALLY fast so that I will get it out. I promise.)


End file.
